Dovah Keiz (Dragon Rebellion)
by RenTap
Summary: What if Issei never receive the Boosted Gear but instead have a completely different Sacred Gear with a soul of a certain World Eater trapped in it that allow him to use Thu'um. Female Vali, female Kiba, female Gasper not so perverted Issei and female OC wielding Boosted Gear that replace Issei as the massive pervert and member of Rias peerage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own both Highschool Dxd and The Elder Scroll V: Skyrim**

 **Everywhere I search it always the same Alduin will be turn into a human (so far the fanfic that I have read at least) so this time Alduin will be staying as a Dovah/Dragon and all the Dragon language/Dovahzul I use in this story is translated using [** www . thuum . org [/] translate . php **] (** remove the spacing and '[ ]' **)**

 **Just to clarify thing, this is not a response toward the High School DxD and Skyrim crossover challenge by Julbot1. This is purely my own story BUT I do admit that I use Julbot1 idea and I have ask for his permission to use it.**

 **Beta read:** Zer0the0mega108

 **Edited by:** Zer0the0mega108

"Normal speech" _'Normal thought'_

 **"Powerful being/Dovahzul/gods speech" _'_** _ **Powerful being/Dovahzul/gods thought'**_

 **[Sacred Gear names/ability in use]**

* * *

 **{Void}**

 **"Dur tol Dovahkiin ahrk Paarthurnax."** The now defeated Alduin said as he flies around in the void after the last Dragonborn kill him in Sovngarde.

 **"Zu'u los Alduin faal Lein Naakin ahrk Zu'u fen kos rigir fah dii nahkriin."** He growled, vowing to get his revenge and return back to the world to destroy it as it was prophesied in the Elder Scroll.

For Alduin the strongest Dovah to be defeated by a mere joor is humiliating and even his comrade his on fron Odahviing has betrayed him just like his former second in command Paarthurnax who teaches the joor how to use Thu'um and defeat him for the first time.

 **"Fod Zu'u ofaal tir do het, hi fen kos dii diist niraat Dovahkiin, Zu'u fen luv hi wah malur voth dii jot ahrk du hin sil ko Sovngarde."** he said as he fly aimlessly in the vast void.

It seem it has been several minutes has past as Alduin fly to search for the exits and the way to return to Mundus he finally find the way, right in front of him he could see it clearly as the shinning portal that will bring him to Mundus or at least Sovngarde.

With a smile on his draconic face; as close as it is to smile allowed by his face that is, he begin to fly toward the light faster than he fly before.

 **"Zu'u fen daal ahrk lost dii nahkriin!"** He roared.

But it seem fate is not on his side because just several miles before reaching the portal a bright light that is so bright it illuminate the whole void.

 **"That is enough my son."** a voice come from the blinding light.

Alduin recognizing the voice as his father voice stop and watch as the light begin to take form and begin to lose it intensity. When the light died down Alduin can see his father form, the of a massive slivery white Dovah.

 **"Fahvos vuth zey nol dii dez Bormah?** " Alduin asked his father

" **I'm not stopping you from fulfilling your destiny Alduin; no you are destined to destroy the world but not now, you have ignored my order and begin to enslave the men and mer alike.** " Akatosh said.

 **"Fahvos los nii folaas Bormah, mu dovah los avokei wah muz ahrk fahliil medaas ful nii los gahziinuv fah ont uth niin."** Alduin stated, defending his action in the past

" **One day Alduin you will know your mistake. But for now you must not go back because the time for the world destruction is yet to come so for now I will send you away to another world and cut your connection to this world temporarily** " Akatosh said to the stunned Alduin

 **"Fos! Fahvos fund hi dreh daar Bormah?!"** The stunned Alduin said at his father

" **I do this so that you may understand the concept of mercy, humble and kindness Alduin. You may be the harbinger of the end but even you must feel this emotion so you may become more than just the symbol of destruction** " said Akatosh

Alduin hearing this was speechless as he never would have thought that he would be punished because of his past deed as the Aedra rarely bother with mortals' affair.

" **As such in this other world you will be sealed inside a young boy who will live a harsh life ahead of him because of something that out of his control and I want you Alduin to guide him and be a role model for him. Now go Alduin and make me proud** " was Akatosh final word to Alduin as he open up a portal that lead to the new world and push Alduin through it.

 **"Nid! hi nis dreh daar wah zey Bormah!"** shouted Alduin as he is transported to his new position in the new world, a world where the strongest existence is a dragon, a world where his power and Thu'um will be revered as the strongest power, a world of supernatural.

* * *

 **{High school DxD World}**

The world where the supernatural exist but in secret, a place where the angels, devils, fallen angels, youkai, Valkyrie and any other supernatural being that people can think of they all exist here.

It was night time in the country of Japan when there in the sky if one were to look at it they would surely find a portal of some sort open up and a purple/black colored orb can see exiting the portal. For several second the orb stay still as the portal behind it close.

After the portal fully closed the orb suddenly move at a high speed going through the sky as it search for its target, a young boy whose life will change tonight as he is exposed to the world of supernatural at a steep prices.

 **{In a wood of a camping location}**

Issei Hyoudou a 7 years old boy he is the only child of the Hyoudou household ad today is a day where they will be camping at the famous camping spot near their town Kuoh. It was a day that young Issei look forward to as his father rarely home and always away because of his job, but recently his father manage to take a leave from work to spend the time with him.

All seem to be fine as he picked a spot where they will be staying for the whole day because it was not a holiday the place that they went to is quite really quite as there is no one else there except them.

The day seem to be perfect to little Issei as he play all day with his father and do all sort of things together with his parents but unfortunately for him the night will be the night that will change him for the days to come.

That night a group of people come to him and his family the group consist of four people or what would be people if not for the fact that they have wings growing from behind them the leader of the group it seem has at least two set of raven wings with the others having only one set.

Now little Issei is terrified because as soon as they come they immediately begin to hurt his parents. They begin to beat his father and mother even him.

As they beat them, his mother and father use their own body to protect him. The group it seem to be looking for something as they keep on saying things like "Where is the Sacred Gear" or "Give it to us."

The beating continue for several minutes before the leader asked for his father to be brought to him.

"Now let see if you have the Sacred Gear we are looking for" he said to Mr. Hyoudou as he was dragged to him by his subordinate.

"P… please spare us w… we don't know a… anything about this S… Sacred Gear thing you're l… looking for." Mr. Hyoudou sputtered through the pain he is currently in.

"Heheh… we will see about that human." he said as he use some sort of devise and point it at Mr. Hyoudou. The devise that look like a futuristic gun with a screen attached to it begin to produce blue light and begin to scan Mr. Hyoudou.

 ***Tiiiiiiiiddd*** the devise signalled the wielder after the scan is complete.

"Hoho it seem you're right you don't have it." the leader said.

"S… so can y… you please let u… us go now" plead Mr. Hyoudou.

"No." the leader simply said as he produce a red light spear and plunge it through Mr. Hyoudou heart.

"Tou-san!/Nooo!" Screamed a terrified Issei and his mother as they watch the winged man kill their father/husband.

"Remy bring me the woman!" said the leader to the only female member of the group.

"No not my kaa-san!" Issei yelled as he tries to fight the evil winged lady from taking his mother.

"Please spare us!" His mother cried as she struggle to get out of the woman grasp

"Just move it you b****!" Remy growled, "Come on move it!" she added as she roughly pulling Mrs. Hyoudou by her hair

Seeing his mother struggle and the pain of losing his father somehow manage to awaken something inside of him

"Leave my kaa-san alone!" He said suddenly as his voice sounded much softer and almost melodious than before even though he is screaming

But the weirdest thing is that the woman Remy suddenly stopped moving and release his mother as her eyes is lost it colour and change from purple to grey. Mrs. Hyoudou seeing the chance to escape run toward her child in order to run away together.

But she is captured again by the other man while the other just backhanded Issei sending him flying against a tree behind him with a small thud signifying the small force that the man that was not enough to badly injured him.

"What the hell Remy! What are you doing!" The one asked who recapture Mrs. Hyoudou who cried and plead is ignored.

"So the boy is the one who possess the Sacred Gear" The leader said as he walk toward Remy along with the other who backhanded Issei into a tree.

"So he can command anyone to obey him?" ask one of his subordinate.

"No, I know that Sacred Gear it is called **[Charm Speak]** and it only worked on the opposite sex of the user and only work once per person only." The leader said as he brought his female subordinate out of the SG power.

"Wha..! What happened to me!" The now dazed Remy asked.

The leader begins to tell Remy what happen to her. When all of this going on no one notice a purple/black orb going inside the downed Issei changing something deep inside of him.

* * *

 **{Inside Issei SG}**

 **"Fos los daar staad?"** Alduin asked to no one but himself as he find himself in what appear to be some sort of a room with several chain wrapped around his legs, wings, tail and neck connected to the wall of this room with a screen of some sort showing a blurry scene in front of him and what sound like people talking.

" **Now you are inside the boy I mentioned. His name is Issei Hyoudou and as incentive to help him Alduin you should know that if the boy dies so will you with no chance of ever coming back** " echoed Akatosh voice around him.

As for Alduin he could only growl as the chains begin to absorb his essence and knowledge about Thu'um from him and giving it to the boy.

 **{Back outside}**

Issei still hurt and a little disoriented from his crash with the tree behind him stand up and watch what happen in front of him as he see that the lady named Remy is now holding his mother by her hair using her left hand while her right hand is holding a green light dagger.

"So you think you can control me huh! Well say goodbye to your mommy kid!" She said as the other male laugh it up as if it was a joke.

"I love you Issei, always." Was his mother final word before Remy slit her throat open in front of Issei as he watch his mother died in front of him as she smile at him for the last time forever as the winged people laugh at his lost.

"Why?" Issei asked, who was incredibly speak with a calm voice which if they noticed is quite creepy for a 7 years old to have in this situation.

"Why? Well it easy because we are the Fallen Angels and you, you are just a human an inferior being compared to us" The leader said with a smug face as he and the other Fallen Angels laugh more.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san… you kill them… you kill my parents…." Issei said in a low voice.

"So what of it boy what will you do? You are nothing against us." Remy said.

"I... **I will kill all of you!"** Issei said as his voice sounded different at the end as he held up his head to meet the eyes of his family killer and they were surprised to see that Issei original brown eyes is no more now in its place is a demonic looking eyes; his irises are now bright orange in colour with black slitted pupil while his sclera turn from white to black.

The fallen angels is so shocked at the turn of event freeze in their spot because of the glare directed at them from a 7 years old boy.

* * *

 **{Alduin}**

 **"Geh sen brah dii suleyk ahrk al niin fah nust krilon wah kopiraan niist superiority ko teyn do zey"** Alduin grunted as he encourage Issei to use his Thu'um to destroy this so called fallen angels who dare claim to be superior than the boy and by extension him.

 **{Issei}**

As for Issei in his rage he began to hear a voice inside his mind.

 **'Kill them boy, gevahzen wah zey prove to me that you are worthy to use my Thu'um and meyz dovah become a dragon! Saag nii sen said it boy zaan nii tir shout it out…'** voice inside his head said as he suddenly has an urge to say a sentence.

A sentence that he doesn't know how he know it but in the mean time it was as if he know it since the beginning; hell he never heard this language before but still the urge to say it is so strong that he end up shouting it just as the voice demand him to do.

 **" Yol Toor Shul!"** Issei shouted.

And just like that the effect is astounding to say if there were people watching they can see that fire literally begin to escape little Issei mouth as if he is a dragon breathing fire upon his prey and just like that in the instant the fallen angels knew no more.

The last thing that they experienced before their death is the foreign sentence and that the world tremble as the world left the boy mouth.

The forest burn to the ground as little Issei stands in the center of it, the fire stay away from him and his parents' corpse as if they were afraid of the boy wrath.

Because of the sheer anguish that he suffers he released all of his suffering in one final roar that shakes the Heaven, Underworld and Human world. The roar of a suffering soul, the roar of an anguish boy, the roar of mortal and most importantly the roar of a **Dovah!**.

* * *

 **{Dimensional Gap}**

A large red dragon can be seen in the dimensional gap fly around endlessly and aimlessly before it suddenly stop as it could feel the dimensional gap shake violently and a roar, a very primal roar backed with power that is even more powerful than its own can be heard.

And for the first time in history the strongest existence **The Apocalypse Dragon, The Dragon of Dragons, The Red God-Emperor Dragon, True Dragon Great Red** felt the feeling of fear because of the roar.

* * *

 **{Heaven}**

A beautiful place with people wearing white cloth with pure white wings and a halo above their head. All of them is minding their own business when suddenly the whole Heaven trembled and a mighty roar is heard; immediately all of them immediately scramble some to find their leader for information about the roar and some to find a hiding place fearing the being that could be behind those roar.

In a throne room a youth with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing golden armor-like clothing with twelve golden wings on his back and a golden halo above him stood from his throne along with a gorgeous woman with a curve and figure women will kill to get. She also have long blonde hair with a curly style that frame her beautiful face with green eyes, she like the male beside her also have twelve white wings behind her and a white halo, to complete her look she also wear an all-white dress that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

"What was that brother Michael?" she ask her now named brother with the look of nervousness on her beautiful face.

"I do not know my dear sister, but whatever it was Gabriel it is stronger than father" Michael replied with the look of concern on his face as he certainly feel the power behind those roar and he regret to say it but it was even more powerful than that of his father when he was still alive.

* * *

 **{Underworld}**

Inside a castle in the devil's territory a handsome man with long crimson hair, a pair of blue-green eyes and wears armor that covers his chest and shoulder area along with a cape. The armor is gray in colour with orange lining with the cape being navy blue on the outside and red on the inside.

Said man is now having his check pull by a beautiful silver haired woman, with equally beautiful silver colored eyes and wear what appear to be blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ooohh… come on Grayfia-chan it is still early for me to do this sort of things" He said with tears coming out of his eyes out of pain while said woman just ignore his plea.

"No Sirzech-sama, as a Lucifer it is your job to do this 'sort of things' as you said it." She said not releasing her hold.

"But Gra…" whatever it was that this Sirzechs was about to say, he can't continue it as suddenly the whole castle; no the whole Underworld tremble with the echoes of a powerful roar that pack enough power behind it that he can feel it, as if the source of the roar was right next to him.

No longer than 15 minutes after the roar his door burst open and he can see his friends and the other Maou of the of the Devils come through it and even the laziest Devil Falbium Asmodeus is now fully awake and have a serious face along with the others.

"Yes I also feel it" said the now serious looking Sirzechs answering the unspoken question of his fellow Maou.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fallen Angels territory inside a custom made dojo two fighter can be seen fighting each other in a high-speed fight.

The first combatant is a tall man appearing to be twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His eyes is purple in colour and currently he has twelve jet-black feathered wings behind him similar like the one whose was killed by Issei has.

While the other combatant is a young girl that look to be 3 or 4 years older than Issei with dark silver hair that went past her shoulder and ice blue eyes. She is now on the ground panting as the armor that she wears, white draconic armor with blue gem and a pair of translucent blue colored dragon wings on her back while her armor has several cracks all around and her helmet is shattered.

"Come on don't tell me this is all you can do Valira" Taunted the winged man.

"*pants**pants* No old man I can still go" She said as she try to use her wings to lift her up.

 **(No Valira I suggest you stop fighting Azazel now your body can not go any longer)** A disembodied voice can be heard coming from the now named Valira

"*sigh* Albion is right Valira you need to rest." Azazel said as he float down

"No I can…" Valira retort was cut as she along with everyone in the Grigory HQ feel as the Underworld tremble and a roar is heard.

"What was that?!" Azazel asked as he regain his bearing and when he turn to make sure Valira is alright he was surprised with the view of Valira shaking on the floor grabbing her leg close to her chest and he could see tears flowing from her eyes.

Immediately he rush to her in order to comfort her and calm her down as this is the first time he see the strong willed and stubborn Valira in a vulnerable position.

"What is it?" He ask in a soothing voice.

"I…I'm s… scared" She reply with a trembling voice as she grab Azazel for comfort and protection.

"Albion what happen to her" he ask the dragon inside of her.

 **(I… I have n… never feel s… such power, it scared m… me to think of the owner of such power)** Albion said, as he could clearly feel the power behind the roar that could rival; no surpassed Great Red.

Now that has Azazel in alert as even the powerful Heavenly Dragon was scared of this creature.

* * *

 **{Unknown Location}**

A girl can be seen standing on a building watching the sky. This girl is a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips. This girl also wears black Gothic Lolita style dress with big ribbon behind her and her torso is left bare with only black tape in cross 'X' shape cover her nipples, wears frilly bloomers instead of pant and without any foot wear.

As she watches the sky her dispassionate eyes suddenly widen as she could feel the world tremble as a roar is heard.

"Powerful. More than Baka-Red" she said to no one as she looks toward where to source of the power.

All over the world those who is aware of the supernatural can feel it; the power behind the roar that shake the world literally from every gods of any pantheon to lesser being of supernatural origin but none were more affected by said power more than the dragons.

As all dragons all over the world shake in fear of this new power and even more when all; no the entire world heard what come after the roar. A sentence from a foreign language that nobody know can be heard and all know in instinctual level that this being is powerful and to be avoided at all cost.

 **"Zu'u los Alduin faal Lein Naakin ahrk pah fent qiilaan tum wah zey!"** That was the sentence that they heard several minutes after the roar.

 **End**

* * *

 **Translation;**

 **Thu'um =** Dragon Shout

 **Joor =** Mortal

 **Fron =** Kin

 **Dur tol Dovahkiin ahrk Paarthurnax =** Curse that Dragonborn and Paarthurnax

 **Zu'u los Alduin faal Lein Naakin ahrk Zu'u fen kos rigir fah dii nahkriin =** I am Alduin the World Eater and I will be back for my vengeance

 **Fod Zu'u ofaal tir do het, hi fen kos dii diist niraat Dovahkiin, Zu'u fen luv hi wah malur voth dii jot ahrk du hin sil ko Sovngarde =** When I get out of here, you will be my first prey Dragonborn, I will tear you to piece with my maw and devour your soul in Sovngarde

 **Zu'u fen daal ahrk lost dii nahkriin! =** I will return and have my vengeance!

 **Fahvos vuth zey nol dii dez Bormah** **? =** Why stop me from my fate Akatosh/Father?

 **Fahvos los nii folaas Bormah, mu dovah los avokei wah muz ahrk fahliil medaas ful nii los gahziinuv fah ont uth niin =** Why is it wrong Akatosh/Father, we dragon is superior to men and mer alike so it is logical for us to command them

 **Fos! Fahvos fund hi dreh daar Bormah?! =** What! Why would you do this Akatosh/Father?!

 **Nid! hi nis dreh daar wah zey Bormah! =** No! you cannot do this to me Akatosh/Father!

 **Fos los daar staad? =** What is this place?

 **Geh sen brah dii suleyk ahrk al niin fah nust krilon wah kopiraan niist superiority ko teyn do zey =** Yes boy use my power and destroy/destroyer them for they dare to proclaim their superiority in front of me

 **Zu'u los Alduin faal Lein Naakin ahrk pah fent qiilaan tum wah zey! =** I am Alduin the World Eater and all shall bow down to me!

* * *

 **Yeah Issei now have Alduin sealed inside his Sacred Gear formally know as [Charm Speak] my OC SG (don't know if it existed or not) but changed because of Alduin presence becoming the [Dovah Rel] translated as Dragon Ruler allowing Issei to use every Thu'um that Alduin know even the one Miraak use, but it will drain his stamina to use and have a recharge time after every use depending on the Thu'um used.**

 **And yes Great Red is scared of Alduin since in Skyrim Alduin is know as the God of Destruction and The World Eater, with the use of his versatile Thu'um that he can use to actually absorb SOUL for him to feed to creating a deadly Meteor Shower to crush his enemy; yeah without the Dovahkiin he is OP and unstoppable in the DXDverse.**

 **As for the pairing for Issei it will be the canon harem (Rias whole peerage will be all female in this story) with the addition of female Vali, his OC cousin (the wielder of BG), female Kiba (Yumi), female Gasper and Kuroka [Not final pairing].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own both Highschool Dxd and The Elder Scroll V: Skyrim**

 **Everywhere I search it always the same Alduin will be turn into a human (so far the fanfic that I have read at least) so this time Alduin will be staying as a Dovah/Dragon and all the Dragon language/Dovahzul I use in this story is translated using [** www . thuum . org [/] translate . php **] (** remove the spacing and '[ ]' **)**

 **Just to clarify thing, this is not a response toward the High School DxD and Skyrim crossover challenge by Julbot1. This is purely my own story BUT I do admit that I use Julbot1 idea and I have ask for his permission to use it.**

 **Take note that this chapter is still not Beta'd as I only use the [Ginger Software] suggested by Sebaspe to correct any mistake**

"Normal speech" _'Normal thought'_

 **"Powerful being/Dovahzul/gods/[Dovah Rel] Issei speech" _'_** _ **Powerful being/Dovahzul/**_ **[Dovah Rel] Issei/** _ **gods thought'**_

 **[Sacred Gear names/ability in use]**

* * *

 **Issei POV**

"Oh Shit! I'm late!" I said as I rushed on to doing everything from taking a shower, putting on my school uniform and eating my breakfast because seriously I'm late as it seems that staying up late is really at a good idea at all.

"Issei slows down!" my mother scolded me, okay, you may find it strange seeing as both my father and mother died years ago but this woman that I call mother is actually my aunt.

You see, after the funeral of my parents, my Uncle Ryutaro Hyoudou gain custody over me and have since taking care of me. Oh, did I mention that my uncle actually own a family restaurant that is really famous in Kuoh, because he does.

"I'm running to school now bye!" I stated as I wave back at my not so new family

"Wait up Ise-chan!" and here come my really weird cousin whom I consider as my older sister figure, an older sister who owns a real feminine body that rival those the like of Kuoh Academy's two great ladies that I have heard about, with that long brown hair that extended to her plum but, a heart shape face and those big bust that become more evident on her because of her slender frame.

Why I call her weird you ask? Well, you see Ikumi Hyoudou the only child of my uncle and aunt who is one year older than me that also goes to the same school as me at the recently turned co-ed school Kuoh Academy and no that is not the weird thing it actually because–

"Ise-chan! No fair you leave first without me, " she said all the while she is hugging me and not to mention she is pushing her really generous bust behind my head and gushing on about how that her 'bountiful twin' have missed his touch.

Yes, if you have to ask, he called her weird because of the fact that she is actually an open pervert that shamelessly flirt and peep on every girl at school, hell she even have a lot of porn magazine stash under her bed and by the look of it she only goes after the female.

She also despite any male as she considers them as a pervert, ironic huh, seeing as she is a pervert herself

"Ikumi-nee people is watching, you know, " I said with a blush because as much as I like this sensation of her boobs it still embarrassing to do it, openly though I admit I like it since I'm a male and what male don't want to touch a woman's boob

"Well, let them see so they know that you are the only male that can touch this 'bountiful twin' of mine" yeah, this will be a long walk to school I just know it _'shit did she just squeeze her boobs'_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _'Damn it, what was I thinking being friend with these two'_ that is all in my head as I sit and listen to these two in front of me who keep talking about the porn that they watch every single day and worse of all the girls seems to put me together with them calling us the Perverted Trio! I hate it because I am not with them.

"Matsuda, Motohama seriously, I have no interest in watching porn with the both of you" seriously that is creepy watching porn with someone beside you

"Issei don't tell me you, you have blackmailed your cousin Ikumi Hyoudou to show you her nude body, don't you" yell out Matsuda with Motohama agreeing with him

"What the hell you!" was all I said before, I plug both of them and decide to pass on them behind 'Seriously, those two saying things like that as if I would manage it, but yet it is true that I have seen Ikumi naked seeing as she always slept in my room and in nude even saying that she cannot sleep if she is not naked and with me' I thought but just as I walk in front of the previous school building, I sense something that is not human

The feeling felt dark, but not evil. I turn to the beginning and discover it was coming from Rias Gremory one of the Chou Academy's Two Great Ladies standing there by the window looking at the horizon with a face of sorrow.

I see her for several moments more before she seems to discover me and look at me with a grin, waving at me before she run off from the windowpane

 **"She is not qurnen joor, a normal mortal, and it seems she is the source of those vul pruvos, dark feeling that you sensed a moment ago"** and here he is the dragon spirit that live inside of me, well inside my SG but still inside of me his name is Alduin and he claimed to be a God of Destruction and the World-Eater but to me he is a harsh mentor who likes to belittle me and threatening with my death.

Not to mention he despite every other race that is not Dovah or Dragon but unfortunately for me he is the only one who can teach me to use my SG **[Dovah Rel]** so I have to endure him and his rant about his supremacy and what not.

"Do you think she is evil?"

 **"You have a brain brat brah hin hahlor, use your brain. Zu'u los ni hin Bormah, I am not your father to guide you in life. I am only here to teach you Thu'um so you will not die and drag me along."** Yeah as expected just like an asshole.

" **Fos reym** (What an ass)" I said and quickly cut off the connection to him so that I will not hear him rant about his superiority again, seriously he really have an issue no wonder his father Akatosh punish him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

"Huh, who is that girl with Ikumi-nee I wonder, " said Issei to no one as he watch his older sister figure/cousin interact with the girl.

It seem what they talk about is really interesting thing as he watches his cousin immediately hugging the girl in delight before the unknown girl said her goodbye and walk toward him passing him as he walk toward his cousin

 _'A Fallen Angel!'_ he thought as he passes the girl and get to sense her power and frown, but quickly put on a smile as he approach his cousin

"So Ikumi-nee who was that?" he asks

"Oh! Ise-chan you will not believe this!" said the excited Ikumi

"Believe what?"

"That girl just now is Yuma Amano and you know what, she asks me out on a date tomorrow! Oh, I can't wait!" she stated with a dreamy expression on her face as she walks along Issei toward their home

"Really?! That's great, " he said _'Do you think she is after that dragon-like item that you sense inside of Ikumi'_ he asks Alduin

 ** _'Humph, chances are she might be after it for anything that is Dovah_** _(Dragon) **related item is very powerful'**_ reply Alduin

 _'Is that a fact or your arrogance talking Alduin' he ask while he smirk inwardly, but receive no reply as he can feel Alduin cut the link between them_

"So where do you plan to go for your date tomorrow?" he asks to see as he will do a bit of stalking to make sure his cousin will be okay

"Oh, I am planning to go around the town and the park, " she said with a genuine smile that really surprise Issei

 _'You hurt her Yuma and you shall see what a dragon rage looks like'_ he thought as his eye change color briefly showing that he have activated his SG unconsciously

Meanwhile the Fallen Angel 'Yuma' suddenly feels a chill going down her spine _'What was that'_ she thought but dismisses it as nothing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **The next day**

 **Issei POV**

It is 10 o'clock in the morning, the time that Ikumi-nee said that she will go on a date with that 'Yuma' girl and seriously, I can actually see the disappointment in uncle and aunty face as they hear that their only daughter is going on a date with another female.

"I'm going!" and there she goes left all of her share of job in this restaurant all to me, oh poor little me.

"Okasan I'm going to get these dishes to the back, " I said as this is part of the plan for me to follow her in order to protect her

"Okay, but come back fast we still have many customers to serve"

I only smile at her in return as I went to the back of the restaurant making sure that nobody saw me before I set the dishes on the nearby table and activate my SG **[Dovah Rel]** to use the power of Thu'um

As I see my reflection in the mirror in front of me, I know that my SG is activated as my normally white sclera have turned black while my light brown eye turn into eerie orange as my pupil become slit.

 _'Okay, now it's time to call my clone'_ calming myself, I immediately try to remember the word that I need to use to make this Thu'um work this by far one of the most 'quite' Thu'um that I can do without the normal world thundering effect that accompany certain Thu'um

 **"[Slen Lo Sah]** (Flesh Deceive Phantom) **"** and immediately a perfect copy of me appear in front of me. This is actually a modified version of the normal Spectral Clone Thu'um but I change the word so that instead of a spectral-like clone now it produce a real clone of me that will disappear only when 'killed'.

It takes years for me to actually make it and to perfect it as Alduin doesn't even want to help me with creating my own Thu'um as it seems he have been defeated by the last Dovahkiin using a mortal made Thu'um

 **"Okay, you know what to do and make sure they does not get suspicious of you"** man I hate it when my voice gain the quality of Alduin voice whenever I activate **[Dovah Rel].**

"…." Ah, it seems that my clone still needs a bit of refining seeing as they can't talk right now. Perhaps this will help **"[Zul]** (voice) **"**

"Alright creator now you go along stalking that cousin of yours" what the hell that was not what I expected him to say. I at least expect him to actually thank me for giving him my voice but no, he has to be a smart-ass.

 **"Whatever"** now I just need to get out from the back door and suit up for the occasion.

 **[Balance Breaker: Dovah Rel Sahrot Qah]** (Dragon Ruler Mighty Armor) come the voice of surprisingly Alduin announcing the use of my BB though I speculated that it was the SG that imitates his voice seeing as he would never say anything like that ever all thanks to his superiority complex.

As the announcement finished, my body started to be wrapped in a veil of light before it dies down to show the world my hard work for nearly three years to obtain this form. Now, instead of a formless SG like its initial form my SG now takes on the form of a black full body armor with a heavily Draconic theme, it is black in color with a yellow orb embedded in the back of my hands, elbows, shoulders and knees. It also has a yellow color trimming.

The armor gives me sharp claws replacing my fingers and with three claws at the end of my boot fashioning it to look like a dragon feet. The elbow also has what look like to be a yellow blade facing backward though only present on the right arm, the helmet that I wear also gave me a couple of horns that resemble Alduin's own horns and an orange eye.

And adding to the intimidating factor is the head of a dragon adorned my chest with yellow eye and a moveable jaw. A dragon head which actually may very well be Alduin head, seeing as Alduin now can communicate through it and it really does look like Alduin head with the curve black horns acting as my shoulder guard as it extended to my shoulder. A black Spiny tail going from behind my waist with a spear-like tip and finally a big pair of wings with big talons on it that also once again looks just like Alduin's wings. Did I also mention that in this form I always stay hovering above the ground? No? Well, screw walking now I'm like a living Hovercraft and man I tell you hovering is faster and a lot cooler than walking.

 **Normal POV**

 **"Now let be off, "** said Issei before he flies off with a mighty flap of his wings

It actually takes several hours of his time for him to actually get accustomed to flying using his wings since it's not like he have a whole lot of time learning how to fly after he get his BB and not to mention he have no teacher to teach him how to use his wings.

 **"Now where could she be… there they are!"** he said as he spotted the couple going into the arcade center holding hands

 **"This going to be a long time, "** he said with a sigh as he lands down on the nearest roof to stalk– I mean to protect his cousin

Issei uses his BB to keep following his cousin and 'Yuma' all day long flying above them far enough to that they and other bystander will not hear the sound of his flapping wings, he also makes sure to only fly in a shaded area or above building so his shadow will not be noticed by anyone.

For added protection he also uses the invisibility magic that was taught to him by a certain monkey youkai that he met years ago when he was ten years old along with several other youkai magic.

It was evening when his cousin brought her date to the nearby park to watch the sunset as they sit down on the bench near the fountain at the center of the park.

Issei who has been following stopped when he reached above the trees as he know that anymore near them, they will notice his shadow since the invisible magic that he learned did not make his shadow vanish thus he have to use the Whispering Wind magic that he also learn from the monkey youkai that let him manipulate the wind to carry the voice of the people for him to hear over a certain distance.

"Hey, Ikumi-chan since this is the end of our date can I ask you something?" said Yuma as she stand from the bench with her back facing Ikumi

"Sure, what is it Yuma-chan" said the excited Ikumi as she is thinking that Yuma might want to throw a kiss and her mind begin to do its job as she thought about fondling Yuma boobs, hell she even unconsciously makes the hand motion of fondling a breast.

"Will you die for me, " she said, but unfortunately for Ikumi at the time she said it a flock of birds colliding with Issei making him lose control of his magic and make him shift his attention from Ikumi

"What can you repeat it I think I miss hearing it, " said the now paling Ikumi as she watch 'Yuma' before her change from the sweet and beautiful girl into some sort of a black winged creature with a hideous smirk on its face and wear a skimpy dominatrix outfit.

"I said will you die for me!" she said as she flaps her wings making her float in front of before the creature create a light spear in her hand and throw it at the shocked Ikumi who have no way of defending herself.

"Aarrrghh!" she sounded as the spear struck true and hit her in the stomach before it disappear.

"Hahaha… dear, poor Ikumi-chan if you want to blame someone, blame god for putting that Sacred Gear In you hahaha –uurrgh!" her gloating was cut short when a black steeled fist found itself on her cheek sending her flying ad hitting the tree behind her.

"Who–" she said as she looks up to find another winged figure, but this time it looks oddly like a dragon themed knight facing his back to her.

As for Issei he is furious as when he looks back at the scene below him after the untimely distraction he finds that his cousin was attacked by this Fallen Angel and without thinking he dive down to attack the fallen bitch.

"What! Argh, who are you?! How dare you attack me Fallen Angel Raynare!" the now named Raynare said before she look at her attacker and she immediately stop in fright as she look at her attacker who decked in a black Draconic armor floating in front of her.

"W-who a-are y-you?" she stuttered as her body shakes with terror even more when the dragon knight in front of her reply in a terrifying voice

 **"Zu'u los hin dinok (** I am your death **)"** Issei said to the scared Fallen Angel in dragon language as he rushed at the girl and grab her by her neck before he throw her toward the fountain breaking it in the process

"I want to live!" said the half dead Ikumi as she remembers about her cousin Issei whom she have a crush on, after she said that the pocket of her jeans shine as a little flyer with an odd symbol fall out of it showing that it was the light source.

Raynare who knows that she has no chance again this black terror tried to fly away, but was unable to when Issei manages to grab her leg and Issei was going to smash her on the ground but the light coming from behind him distract him enough that Raynare manage to escape him.

Now he is really pissed off, but the light that coming from his cousin demand more of his attention now as he prepare to defend her if needed to.

He is in shock when he sees a figure begin to form near Ikumi and when the light show is over he could see the form of Rias Gremory AND Akeno Himejima standing over Ikumi

"Ara area, it seems Hyoudou-Sun manages to actually summons both of us at the same time, huh Rias" said one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies Akeno Himejima as she watches the now dead Ikumi

"Yes, she does, indeed, it really is not a surprise given that she has a Sacred Gear inside her, " she said with a smile at both of them unaware of the Issei presence behind them

They only notice him when he talks to Rias as she was about to put her Pawn pieces in order to revive Ikumi

 **"What are you doing, "** said Issei with a bit of hostility in his voice as he was not about to aloud this girl to desecrate his cousin body if he can help it

Hearing his voice both the girls immediately jump back in surprise and fright while they ready their magic respectively to defend themselves. When they find the owner of the voice both were scared as they look at the visage of blackest terror

"W-who are you?" ask Rias as she tries to sound brave but the sound of her voice shows otherwise

 **"I said what are you doing!"** Issei said in anger as he slowly floats toward them

"I-I was about to revive her!" Rias said quickly as she closes her eye along with Akeno waiting for the blow that did not come

 **"W-what you-you mean she can be saved?!"** stuttered Issei as he heard what Rias said

Rias hearing the being stuttered was a bit surprise never in her whole life have she hear a terrifying voice stuttered, she would have laughed if it not for the fact that the very being is in front of her

"Y-yes, I c-can revive her as a devil of my peerage" she said as she regains her composure and she was about to explain to him about the devil and peerage when Issei cut her off

 **"Do it now!"** he said not wanting to delay it if his cousin can still be saved

"Okay, " she said as she slowly with Akeno at her side, walk toward Ikumi and as they arrive Rias immediately try all of her pieces to see which one she can use and imagine her surprise when it turn out that Ikumi needed all eight of her pawn pieces to revive

For Issei he just watches as Rias produce some sort of chess pieces and start to do the things, but he just tune her out as his gaze is focused on his cousin's chest and no, not at her large boobs, seeing as he had seen it every day covered or not but more to the fact that he is waiting for her chest to move signifying that she is indeed alive

 **"Thank you, "** he said as he watches Ikumi regains back her breathing as she was revived by Rias

"It was nothing, but I will have to bring her to her home now, " she said, seeing as they are in the park at the moment and she sure as hell will not let her new servant sleep at this place

" **Do what you must just insure she is safe, "** he said

Before Rias could even reply Issei immediately fly off from the spot intended to try and find Raynare for the night

"Rias who was that" said Akeno as she can still feel her hearts pounding against her chest just because of his voice

"I don't know, but whoever it was he is really strong. You go back first Akeno I will bring Ikumi-chan back at her home." she said as she starts using her Devil magic to read Ikumi's minds to know where she live and her room.

"Be careful Rias" Akeno said before she vanishes with a crimson magic circle.

"Now let's go back Ikumi" she said as she also gone from the park.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter and for the Shout it is a modified version of the Spectral Clone Shout use by the Greybeard in Skyrim but Issei change it word so that he can create a solid flesh clone.**

 **As for how his Balance Breaker really look like, imagine Issei cannon Balance Breaker with Vali helmet and the color scheme of Kamen Rider Ryuga/Onyx with the gem yellow in color while the eye is orange and the chest piece replaced by Alduin head, his helmet also have Alduin horns on it. Also the 'tail' is instead at the waist no between his shoulder like in the cannon with Alduin's wings replacing the booster.**

 **As for Alduin he will not always talk to Issei but in the future when Issei went around to recruit his own Dovah Faction he will have more dialogue.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Highschool DxD or Skyrim.**

* * *

Three days have passed since the day that one Ikumi Hyoudo was reincarnated into a devil by her own classmate Rias Gremory. Things have gone really much the same for the girl, even after knowing that she is no longer a human.

She even think that it was a blessing since she now can get close to the school idol and the number one beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy and it's not really that bad considering the girl herself is quite shameless about being naked in front of her, well she can now say that this arrangement is almost perfect. _Almost_ , even with the fact that she now can actually see the bare breast of one Rias Gremory she still think that her life now will never be perfect.

The reason being because now she will outlive the one boy that she has feeling for, her cousin Issei Hyoudo and that thought alone made her heart hurt very much so.

' _Sigh, now even if I manage to marry Issei he will still die before me and I in fact will outlive him by hundred or even thousands of years_ Thought Ikumi as he think about her problem with her cousin as she don't want to live without him.

Suddenly, right in the middle of the class she suddenly stood up with a massive smile plastered on her face as she loudly exclaimed "I GOT IT!" surprising all of her classmates and even Rias and Akeno along with the teacher.

"Ms. Hyoudo I would advise you to refrain from daydreaming in my class again!" the teacher scold her in a stern voice, "Now seeing as you are already standing how about you continue reading out the next paragraph and thank you Ms. Himejima you may sit now" continue the teacher.

"Ah yes, sorry Mrs. Yuki." Said Ikumi as she read out the text that she supposed to read with a massive smile as she think about the solution for her problem of being with her cousin forever _'That's it, all I have to do is become High-class Devil and get myself an Evil Piece set so I can use in on Ise-kun'_.

As all of this is happening inside the classroom, if one of the devils was to look outside at the tree nearby, they can surely see a slight distortion of the air on top of the branch.

 **On the branch**

Behind the distortion of air if one with a great talent for magic specifically youkai magic they can clearly see one Issei Hyoudo hiding behind the distortion looking straight at his cousin with a soft smile gracing his face.

Now, instead of wearing the male uniform of Kuoh Academy Ise now wear a completely different outfit consists of black long-sleeved jacket with a blood red fur around the collar and a white T-shirt underneath it. He also currently wears a black cargo pant along with black colored shoes.

His overall appearance now would surely cause him to gain a group of fan girl if any girl can see him.

' _It's great to see you can still smile even after finding out you are not really a human anymore Ikumi-nee'_ he thought as he use his quite massive magical energy to hold the youkai magic called **[Great Monkey Veil]** which he already know was definitely NOT the spell true name but seeing as just whom teach him the spell, he can guess why the change of name.

"You know if anyone were to see you now they surely will think that you are just a creepy stalker you now" suddenly a new person arrive floating right behind Ise riding what look like a purple colored miniature cloud.

The new arrival is a young man that seems to be at the same age as Ise. The youth, which can't really be a human because of the fact that he have a tail, a monkey tail. The youth, which could only be a monkey youkai, is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes.

He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports a black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem

"Hello there Junjie, you're late," said Ise to the now named Junjie with a sigh he turns around to look at him

"He it is not easy to sneak out of my home, you know, especially now that the old monkey decides that it was a good time to visit his 'adorable grandsons'. It was quite lucky that I manage to throw Bikou to distract him enough for me to escape" huffed Junjie

"Yes Bikou I still don't get it just why you hate your cousin very much" ask Ise as he know from how Junjie spoke about Bikou from the past years they have hung out together, it was clear as the sky that Junjie only talk about bad things when he talk about his cousin Bikou whom according to him inherited all of the possession of the original Monkey King.

Went ever he start to talk about his cousin, he always moans about how unfair it is that his cousin Bikou get the Monkey King weapon the Ruyi Jingu Bang (lit. Compliant Gold Rim Pole) and how he also gets a gold nimbus cloud from the original Monkey King heck he even complained about how Bikou was named as the next Monkey King.

As such Junjie now will always find a way to get away from his home as he feel as if he was set aside by his family since they always talk about Bikou now that he have started his training to be the next Monkey King.

"Oh please, how can I not hate that battle maniac? Even now I still try to find just why did they think that he is the best candidate to become the next Monkey King. Heck, I bet that if he find someone who can give him a good fight or even someone who can bring him a lot of good fight every now and then, I'm sure he will gladly abandon the clan to follow that person." Said Junjie with a serious face

"What about you, will you return to the clan if something like that happen?" ask Ise as he stand up and walk to stand on the purple cloud

"No. So you sure you want to go now," he answer instantly without hesitation

"Yeah, I already left a clone to replace me for the next three to four days or so"

"See I told you learning the body duplication magic of the Monkey youkai clan was a good thing," said Junjie with a smug look on his face

"Not this again, *sigh* yes, I admit using the **[Body Out Of Body]** is more efficient than using my **[Flesh Phantom]** seeing as I might be away for more than one day" he said in a defeated tone

"Hah! See my magic is not a waste of time to learn," said Junjie as he stood proudly.

"Yes, sure you are right; now get moving, the sooner we get to the Familiar Forest the better"

"All right, hang tight this will be a bumpy right, now let go, to the Familiar Forest!" he said as he uses both of his hands to create a purple magic circle in front of him that he always use in order to rip open a time-space portal, a magic that he claim only he can use among the Monkey Youkai Clan seeing as he was the one who create it.

It takes about 3 seconds for the portal to open and 2 seconds for it to stabilize for them to travel through it safely.

 **Familiar Forest**

"*Whistle* This is quite the view," said Ise as he watches from on top of Junjie very own nimbus cloud the view of the Familiar Forest. The forest which resides in the Underworld separated from Fallen and Devils territory is really big it would not be a lie to say that it is the biggest forest that he have ever seen.

And he can clearly see why Junjie stated that he should come here to get a familiar when he said that he need one to Junjie 2 days ago.

"I know right! In here you can get all sorts of familiar heck, if you want, you can even try your luck to try and get the Dragon King Tiamat The Chaos Karma Dragon as your familiar!" said Junjie as he steers his cloud as far as he can from the Familiar Master.

Seeing as they entered the forest illegally and without the Familiar Master knowledge since his spell **[King's Route]** is the only teleportation magic that literally rips open a hole in the time-space to travel to any location that he have been to and add to the fact that using it, he could actually go to Heaven, Hell, Earth and even the godly dimension of any faction if he wanted to, it is a one of a kind type of magic.

All because his magic the **[King's Route]** actually bypasses the Dimensional Gap thus making it impossible for the magic to be detected since all factions always focused on the Dimensional Gap thinking it as the only way for anyone to invade their dimension.

"A dragon you say. No, a dragon is just too big and honestly, I want them to joint force with me not become my familiar because that will surely reflect badly for me," said Ise as he look around the forest to find his ideal familiar.

"Ah! So you still plan to gather the entire dragon in the world to create a new Dragon Faction. The is one big ambition you got there I wonder what their reaction will be if you manage to do just that," said Junjie as he chuckle thinking about the reaction of every faction in the world if they know that the dragon have united under one faction

"We will just have to see it for ourselves when I achieve it," said Ise with a dangerous grin adorning his face

"Yeah, well, I hold your word for that. But in the mean time we should visit my hideout here before we go and find your familiar," said Junjie as here brought the purple nimbus cloud over the forbidden part of the familiar forest, which become forbidden because of the numerous amount of dangerous beast that could fight on par with an Ultimate class being and the limited monster that's rumored to be able to kill a god that live there.

"Is there something that I should know?" ask Ise as he knows that Junjie would always try to stay away from the Familiar Forest hideout if he can, seeing as the one that actually live at the hideout is the descendant of his ancestor enemy.

"Yeah, she has finally completed the weapon that I ask her to do for me." He said with a very strange expression on his face that creep Ise out.

"So I can finally see this so called 'ultimate weapon' that will surpass the monkey king staff you have been bragging about" Ise said while actually feeling a little bit excited to see this weapon that can surpass an ancient magic weapon.

"Oh, and they actually agree" added Junjie

"Huh?"

"Ah, you know that descendant that you tried to recruit last year? Well, they have agreed to join you, provided you can prove to them that you can deliver your promise to them and conveniently they are also at the hideout right now, " he said as he slowing the nimbus cloud in order to land on the clearing right below him.

"So they actually agree well, let's go now. Today seems to be a very great day, the grumpy dragon in my head is slumbering for a very long time and the descendant of 'that person' actually agrees to join me. Now all I need is to find a perfect familiar for myself and this day will be perfect." Said Ise as he drops down from the nimbus cloud and start walking toward the cave area that is guarded by what look like two Ancient Chinese Demons that actually bow down to him as he passed them.

 **Inside The Cave**

Inside the cave two figures can be seen, one of them quite obviously not a human judging by the curved horns on its head and by going with a feminine body and a considerable mound on its chest, a female. She wears what look like a white lab coat over a black shirt with several buttons undone showing a generous amount of cleavage. A simple black skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes.

The horned figure also wears her light brown hair in a simple loose ponytail and a pair of stylish oval glasses over her golden eyes.

The second one a human from the look the silhouette since the person seems to stick to the darker part of the hideout, armed with what look like a Chinese Halberd.

Both occupant seem to be talking animatedly to each other as the one in the lab coat arrange what look like a skeletal remain of an animal on the ground in front of them when the cave door open up to show Ise and Junjie entering the hideout

"Well, look who have arrive the man of miracles himself Lord Ise and his 'monkey boy'." said the horned woman smiling flirtatiously toward Junjie at the end.

"Please go away you horny cow," said Junjie as he hides behind Ise

"Oh, don't be like that darling~" she said as she moves seductively toward Junjie who begin to shake like a leaf behind Ise

"Okey that both of you stop it, we have a guest today, " said Ise tiredly at how the horned woman acts when around Junjie

"Finally, I could meet the one who said that he could bring back the dead face to face" said the figure in an alluring voice as the figure step out of the shadow to show a woman who wear what looks like a custom made ancient Chinese armor for women. The woman having a short light pink hair and a pale skin that made her already lovely face look almost divine.

"It is always a pleasure to make a new ally Lu Lingqi descendant of Lu Bu" said Ise as he smile toward the now revealed descendant of Lu Bu.

"No, we are not an ally yet not until you can bring back my ancestor mount from the land of the dead" she said as she gestured toward the skeletal remain of what look like a big horse on the floor.

* * *

 **Now just wanted to let all the readers know that this chapter was not beta read by anyone except using a grammar checker software so if there is any mistake I am sorry as I still don't have any official Beta Reader yet so anyone interested can pm me.**

 **For those who wonder or pm me for update I just want to tell you that starting this month (July) I will update all of my story on the second and forth Sunday of the current month.**

 **So from now on you can expect me to update ONE OR TWO of my story once every two weeks, twice a month.**

 **Also do take note that the story or stories I will update will be random.**


End file.
